Halloween Fear
by nutnlp1
Summary: Halloween Buffy Fan Fic! It's just about Fear during Halloween in Sunnydale, CA Please R & R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Buffy, The Vampire Slayer: Halloween Fear  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Note: I'm not done with it, so bare with me as I write it, also it doesn't exactly follow the show. Thanks.  
  
[English 101] U.C. Sunnydale  
  
Professor McDonald: Today, be fast, be ready, be afraid, be very afraid. No I'm joking, I'm just in the spirit. Ok, moving on to the actually lesson plan. Were going to learn of Fear and how it…  
  
Willow and Buffy were somewhere in the middle of the long and wide classroom. They were taking notes, well Willow was taking notes and Buffy was doodling. She was thinking to herself.  
  
Willow: Wow, I love Halloween.  
  
Buffy: Why? Bad stuff always happens on Halloween. Well, to us anyway.  
  
Willow: Maybe, but the change of identity for one night, to play a role, be someone else and let go is what it's all about. It gives me goose bumps.  
  
Professor McDonald: Fear, it is in us all. Fear is also a strong median for attracting emotions such as hate, anger and confusion. Does anyone know how to beat fear, how to distinguish it?  
  
Boy (from class): RUNNNN!  
  
Willow looked over at the guy with a smile and stood up.  
  
"Face it"  
  
Professor McDonald: Yes, Rosenberg, once you face your fears they----evaporate into nothing more than a memory, because you lived it. You lived your fear. Whatever your fear might be t….  
  
Willow: Don't you just love this part of the class? It's so fun.  
  
Buffy looks at Willow, and said  
  
"Yeah. Love it. Fun. Yay."  
  
Willow: Oh come on, get in the spirit.  
  
Professor McDonald: Can someone tell me what causes fear? Why do you fear something? Say, Demons, Vampires, Ghosts and Goblins? Why are we so scared of them? Who told us to be afraid?  
  
Buffy then was in deep though. She was thinking about all the things she's been through, what she has seen, and she couldn't think of anything she was afraid of. She wanted to stand and say something.  
  
Buffy stood up.  
  
Willow looked up at Buffy.  
  
"Folklore. Myths. Half of the things these things we read say are not true. Then everyone gets the wrong impression of them, and immediately thinks what Folk Lore and Myths want them to think. You never know something until you face it. Just like your fears."  
  
Buffy sat down, and Willow looked at Buffy:  
  
"Good job, Buff"  
  
Professor McDonald: Interesting point Buffy. [Small Laugh] Sounds like someone has been dealing with Demons and what not.   
  
Buffy looked around and shrugged.  
  
Out in the Halls of U.C. Sunnydale it was quit energetic. It was some what of a hot day, and people were all together outside in their study groups. Laughing. Even some people were putting their last touches on their Halloween costumes.  
  
Buffy: Wow, were not too old yet.  
  
Willow: What? To dress up, No! It's Halloween. Have fun. Come on, jump on the bandwagon.  
  
Buffy: Now you sound like a Political Campaign ad.  
  
Willow: So what are we going to do tonight? We haven't even talked about it.  
  
Willow looked over at Buffy gazing off into space.   
  
"Buffy???"  
  
Buffy snapped out of it.  
  
Buffy: Oh, sorry. I think I'm still in class. I was stuck on 'Fear. It is in us all'. I mean, am I all of us? Is fear in me? What do I fear? What do slayers fear?  
  
Willow: Oh, come on you got to fear something. Oh! Look! Richard Simmons!  
  
Buffy looked at Willow and laughed.  
  
Buffy: Huh?  
  
Willow: Bad joke.  
  
Buffy: It was actually pretty funny.  
  
Willow: Buffy, just because you fight the forced of evil and aren't the average young adult doesn't mean your strange or weird. It just means your unique, yeah unique is a good word. So…tonight?  
  
Buffy: I don't know. What are you and Tara and the rest of them doing?  
  
Willow: I'm not 100 percent sure, but we might just go to the Bronze. Tara told me there was a good band playing tonight.  
  
Buffy: Are you guys dressing up?  
  
Willow: I am! And you are too Missy!  
  
Buffy: Do I hafta?  
  
Chapter 2 will be up soon… 


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween Fear

Buffy, The Vampire Slayer

Rated: PG-13

Note: Not all my dialogue follows with the show. Thanks for reading.

Halloween Fear 

Chapter 2

Buffy and Willow walked up Buffy's walkway and into the house. Buffy shut the front door and Willow sat her shoulder bad on the couch in the living room. Buffy sat her books on the stairs. Willow sat down and went through her bag. Buffy walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Buffy: Will, want something to drink?

Willow: Whatcha got?

Buffy: Ummmm…looks like Soda, Water, Soda and Soda.

Willow: Water sounds good too me.

Buffy walked into her living room and sat down next to Willow and handed her, her water.

Buffy: There ya' go.

Willow: Thanks, Buffy.

Buffy sat down next to Willow and Willow took what she was looking for out of the bag, and then handed a little orange paper with pumpkins all over it too Buffy.

Willow: Take a look.

Buffy: Wow, sounds fun. "The Bronze. On Halloween Night there's no better place to get a scare then to be where the deadly spirits flare". It's really catchy. Sounds like my everyday life. Not to brag.

Buffy gave a small smile and looked at Willow.

Willow: Do you want to go? There's a good band playing tonight. The Donnas.

Buffy: I don't know what I want to do. 

Willow: Well, I'll let you think about it. The gang and I are all meeting there at seven, so if you want to go just meet us there. I got to go finish my costume, and help Tara with hers. Warrior Princesses' are not easy to make, ya know? Just don't show up without a costume, on the bottom of the flyer it says you can't get it without one. 

Buffy: Thanks, Will. Don't be upset if I don't show up. I mean, I just feel not right about the whole dressing up thing. I might just go patrolling tonight. Halloween. You've seen the movies.

Willow: When I was 9, gave me nightmares.

Buffy laughed. Then touched Willow's wrist.

Buffy: You have a good time, Will. Maybe I'll take a nap and when I get up, I'll be a new Buffy. Dress-up-on-Halloween-Kind-of-Buffy.

Willow stood up and put her shoulder bag on.

Willow: Alright, I'm out of here. Hope you change your mind, It'd be great to hang out, all of us, again. We haven't really done that since we started school again. 

Buffy stood up and walked Willow to the door.

Buffy: Do you want me to walk you home?

Willow: No, I'm fine. I could fly solo. Or walk, rather.

Buffy: Ok, see yah Will.

Willow: Hopefully tonight! Don't forget to dress-up if you do decide to come! Thanks for the water.

Buffy: No problem. 

Buffy shut the door and turned around and grabbed her books off the stairs and started up. And said to herself:

"Alright, what am I going to wear?"

Chapter 3 coming soon…


End file.
